


Adversities - of things gone wrong (and sometimes right)

by Leya



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Mistletoe, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Repaying Debt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabblecollection of various ideas of what could go wrong in the life of the Musketeers and their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disguises

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might have seen it over at my [tumblr](http://glenavera.tumblr.com/) account. 
> 
> Title and theme of the drabbles finally settled. This is a collection of things that can - and sometimes will - certainly go wrong ;)

“So, let me get this straight.” Aramis looked at his Captain. “One of us needs to disguise himself as a woman.”

“Yes.”

“It certainly should be someone smallish.” Porthos added helpfully and quickly hid his grin behind his hand.

“And it should be someone with the right appearance.” D’Artagnan threw in his two cents.

“Well… only one of us has the perfect waistline to fit himself into a corset.” Aramis quickly stated before the fifth member of their little group had a chance to react.

As four sets of eyes zoned in on him Athos nearly choked on his wine.


	2. Cover Blown

With the whole regiment out on duty was everything blissfully quiet and Treville was leaning on the balcony, enjoying the silence.

He should have known it wouldn’t last.

In the middle of the yard Athos was sitting on his horse, covered in nothing but a thin linen shirt that barely covered his private parts, chastely riding side-saddle. A habit wearing Porthos immediately was at his side, gently lifting him down.

They disappeared before he had a chance to react and when a dripping wet Aramis appeared at the gate Treville retreated into his office.

He really didn’t want to know.


	3. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After season two, episode six Milady turns up on Athos doorstep.

"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm moving in."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Are you going to let me in or not?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because my welfare is your responsibility."  
  
"When I offer you money again, will you take it this time and leave?"  
  
"You said you wanted to help."  
  
"Temporary lack of common sense."  
  
"I thought you _cared_."  
  
_Glare._  
  
"We're still married after all."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"You're sending me away? I could get mugged. Or worse."  
  
_Snort._  
  
"It's dangerous out there."  
  
"Anyone stupid enough to attack _you_ certainly deserves what they get."  
  
_Smile._  
  
_Sigh._  
  
"I know I'll regret this..."


	4. Mistaken Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the following [prompt](http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/2286.html?thread=3381742&posted=1#cmt3610606).

This was more than awkward.  
  
"Who is Olivier?"  
  
Milady pushed back her hair, desperate to find something – _anything_ – to say but the right words just wouldn't come.  
  
The King still was pouting in disbelief at the other side of the bed after she had called out her husband's name the moment orgasm overtook her.  
  
"Who dared to touch what's mine?"  
  
"My husband."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Olivier is the name of my husband. And you don't have to act this overbearingly arrogant. For you it's easy seeing that the Queen and I are both named Anne. Not even you can mess that up."


	5. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the following [prompt](http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/2286.html?thread=3260910&posted=1#cmt3610862).

"Seriously?"  
  
The wide-eyed look on the new recruits face was hilarious and Aramis barely managed to nod.  
  
The recruit bit down on his lip, clearly distressed. He really shouldn't have betted Aramis. But a debt was a debt and when he wanted to save face there was no honorable way out of it.  
  
Of all things Aramis had to choose Athos. Cold, composed Athos with his sharp wit and brutal sarcasm that sometimes cut even worse than his sword.  
  
Swallowing hard the recruit straightened his shoulders and prepared to die.  
  
"Hey, grumpy cat! I bet that I can out-sass you!"  
  
  
  



	6. Misteltoe

"Damn."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
D'Artagnan nodded, careful not to reveal their hiding spot.  
  
"At this rate he won't manage to leave anytime soon." Porthos commented and winced when Athos violently freed himself just to end up in the arms of another of his countless admirers.  
  
"He will kill us for this."  
  
The murderous rage burning in their friend's eyes spoke volumes should he ever find out what they had done.  
  
"It's hardly our fault that our recruits all have a crush on him."  
  
Aramis looked at the small piece of mistletoe innocently fastened over the entrance of the garrison and smiled.  
  



	7. The Morning After

There is a cock crowing outside the window and Milady shortly considers to shoot the stupid thing but the bed is just too comfortable. Suppressing a yawn she turns around and opens her eyes and for a long moment everything is perfect… until she sees her husband sprawled in a chair nearby.  
  
With his shirt partially undone and his legs splayed it is difficult to ignore that his breeches are open too.  
  
Milady doesn't need to lift the covers to verify that she is completely naked.  
  
Athos smirks and Milady decides to never drink anything again in her whole life.


End file.
